The Secret Relationship
by Midnight farey
Summary: This is mostly about the sister Harry forgot he had.....please RxR! if u do, i will RxR atleast one of yur stories! also, email me!
1. Chapter 1

The Half-Blood Prince by: Alicia Potter-Malfoy

**A/N: This is my second fic. I just read the 6th book, and had a day-dream type of thing. This fic involves J.K. Rowling's charcters, and one of my own. I hope you like my first chapter.**

**Key: **_FREEZE _**means a pause in the story.**

**FLASHBACK happens very often. **

**Platform 9 and 3/4; 10:58 am**

"Bye!" The Weasley parents heard from Harry and his sister Alicia, Ron and his sister Ginny, and Hermione, as they all boarded The Hogwarts Express.

"Where are you going Alicia?" asked her famous brother, Harry Potter, "Aren't you going to sit with us?"

"I need to do something first. Save me a seat!" Alicia shouted back to her brother and their friends.

_FREEZE_

Alicia Potter, Harry's sister. Really good friends with Ron and Harry's other friends but one. Hermione. Alicia was 17. Just ONE year older than her brother and his friends. She had known the Potter parents more than Harry. Harry didn't mind that Alicia and Hermione did not get along. But Harry had to put his foot down sometimes.

FLASHBACK

"_You are just a filthy Mudblood!" Alicia shouted at Hermione. "Just like my mudblood mother!"_

Alicia was a LITTLE different than her brother. We'll get to THAT later.

_UNFREEZE_

Alicia walked towards the compartment that her brother and her friends usually avoided. Draco Malfoy's compartment. She got there and opened it.

"What are _you_ doing here Potter?" Goyle said with a frown.

"Draco is needed for something." She said clearly lying. "Come on Draco." Of course Malfoy knew why she was here. So, he left with her. They went to an empty compartment and sat down. "So, I am guessing they don't know yet."

"No. They will find out soon enough." Malfoy said...

**This is it for now. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**of**

**The Secret Relationship**

**A/N: **Please don't read unless you have read chapter 1. This is because there are things in the first chapter that I will NOT say again! By the way, ignore where it says The Half-Blood Prince on chapter 1.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters except Alicia Potter. If you would like to use her, e-mail me at Otherwise, YOU WILL DIE!

"No. They will find out soon enough." Malfoy said...

"Yeah, sure, when pigs fly..." Alicia mumbled.

Just then when Alicia least expected it, Draco kissed her. "Listen," Draco said softly, "if you really want them to know, we can go tell them right now." This time Alicia kissed him back. "I'll tell all of them in that compartment. Pansy, Zambini, Crabbe, Goyle, all of them." Then, suddanly, they really started kissing.

Just then, the compartment door slammed open.

"Levicorpus!" Draco went zooming to the ceiling.

**10 minutes later**

"I can't believe you! My own sister snogging a possible death eater!" Harry shouted so loudly that passing first years stopped to see what was happening.

Alicia stormed out of the compartment so quickly, that the first years fell over. She was full of tears. She ran past the open compartment of Draco and his troupe.

"Alicia!" Draco shouted. She stopped, turned around, and walked back to the compartment. "What did Harry say?"

"I wasn't really listening. The stupid git and the mudblood were both shouting at the same time. Then I left in tears. Come to think of it, I think I might have knocked over some first years on my way here." Alicia and the rest of them laughed. "Is your nose O.K.? I can fix that. Episkey. There."

"Draco told us." Zambini said. "Then, Pansy went running out crying." He laughed. Alicia sat in Pansy's seat.

Please review! I know it took a while but here it is!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** READ CHAPTERS 1 AND 2 FIRST! I say this b/c it will be confusing.

**Disclaimer: **Once again the only charater I own for right now is Alicia Potter.

**Draco's Compartment**

"Draco told us." Zambini said. "Then, Pansy went running out crying." He laughed. Alicia sat in Pansy's seat.

"You guys aren't mad or anything, are you?" Alicia said as Draco laid his head on her lap, just as Draco had done with Pansy before.

"Why would we be mad?" Crabbe asked with the usual blank expression.

"Because I am Harry Potter's sister, and because me and Draco have been secretly dating for a while now," Alicia replied

"You may be a Potter, but, unlike your unworthy brother, you have to good things about you. One, you are a Slytherin," Draco said as he sat up, "and two, you are my girlfriend; and nothing can stop that. Now, about your git brother." Draco stood up. "Come on. We are all going to _talk _to Alicia's git of a brother. Alicia, do you want to come?"

"Yeah. And, if he doesn't listen, you can give him detention!" Alicia replied while Draco wiped the tears off her face.

**Meanwhile at Harry's Compartment**

"I can't believe her!" Harry complained. "My own sister! Snogging a slytherin!"

"Harry," Ginny started, "Alicia IS a Slytherin. And, she is the older one. She can snog any one she wants." as Ginny said this, she looked at Ron.

Compartment door slams open

"Mind if we come in?" Draco said with an evil grin.

"YES! We DO mind!" Harry shouted, "And who gives you the right to snog my sister!"

"I gave him the right!" Alicia answered, "If you haven't noticed, I AM older than you Harry! I am seventeen; AND, I grew up with the Malfoys."

"What?" Harry, Ron, and Hermione said in a unison.

"That's right. I was raised by Narcissa and her husband, Lucious Malfoy. Didn't I tell you that story? How else would I have survived, when mum and dad were killed, and nearly you were too! Mum and dad were excited to find out that mum was pregnant. But when I was born, mum wasn't happy anymore. She had always dreamed of having a son; but surprisingly not excited about having a girl. Dad was the one who took care of me. I rarely even SAW mum."

"That can't be true." Ron interrupted looking dumbstruck.

"Don't interrupt Weasly or I'll have to give you a detention." Malfoy complained to Ron.

"When you were born Harry, mum would bring us to the park. But one day, she forgot about me, and left me at the park. Luckily, the Malfoys showed up. Draco and I played in the sandbox together. Narcissa noticed that no one was with me at the park. She asked me what my name was. When I replied, Lucious winched. Narcissa knew right away that they couldn't bring me home. So, I went home with them. I told them about how my mum was always neglecting me. The word mudblood excaped Lucious' mouth. The next day, in the _Daily Prophet_ the Deaths of my parents were on the front page. **LILLY AND JAMES POTTER FOUND DEAD IN HOME BY THE WORK OF HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED** was the headline. So I lived with the Malfoys until I was eleven. Thats when I got my letter from Hogwarts. I was sure that my little brother was dead along with my parents. That was until, my second year. During the Sorting Ceremony, I heard your name called, Harry."

"You must have been happy to hear the hat shout _Gryffindor!_" Hermione buded in.

"Yes actually, I was. Less chances of seeing my brother. And of course, Draco was imediately put in Slytherin." Alicia finished.

"But even though you are a Slytherin, why does Snape still look at you as though you are pure-blood, or one of Voldemorts followers?" Luna said surprisingly, appearing from behind her copy of _THE QUIBBLER_.

"Even though Voldemort killed my father, one of the only people who ever cared for me before I started living with the Malfoys, I still supported him for getting rid of my mudblood mother."

**Please RxR! I am sorry it took so long for chapter 3!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **I got some reviews that were mean, and even one person told me to stop writing! But, I only listen to the good reviewers. So, as promised, here is chapie 4!

**Disclaimer:** I understand that some people my not like what I write, but if you don't like something, please e-mail me instead of putting mean things in the reviews. My e-mail is though Voldemort killed my father, one of the only people who ever cared for me before I started living with the Malfoys, I still supported him for getting rid of my mudblood mother."

At this remark, Harry yelled. "GET OUT! NOW!"

_Levicorpus, _Alicia thought, and flicked her wand up. Harry went flying to the ceiling.

"Ready Alicia? Your git brother is kind of _tied up _at the moment." Draco said with a smile on his face.

"You wanted me out, well, here I go!" Alicia said with a smile, "By the way," she said as she thought _Liberacorpus_, "you look a little _down_ right now!" As she said this, her and her group of Slytherins left the compartment laughing.

"You shouldn't have let him down." Crabbe complained.

"Yeah, maybe he would have been stuck to the top of the compartment hanging by his ankle forever! But I had to let him down. That way we will be able to do more things to him." Alicia replied grinning.

When the train finally made it to Hogsmead station, Malfoy took time out of searching for a carriage to 'accidently' run into Harry and knock him over. "Whoops! I didn't see you there Potter. I thought you were a garbage can!" Malfoy said as he walked away to find the rest of the group.

The ride up to the castle was especially fun for Malfoy and the rest of his friends. Throughout the start of term feast, Alicia, Draco, and the rest of their troupe was telling anyone they could in Slytherin about their encounter with Harry on the train.

"...and then I HAD to let him down. Or else that stupid mud-blood-" Alicia could not finish her story because at the sound of mud-blood, Hermoine quickly stood up and pointed her wand at Alicia. Alicia stood up and also withdrew her wand. "Oh, little know it all doesn't like to be called mud-blood, huh?"

Standing up next to Alicia, Malfoy added, "And doesn't like us to talk bad about the precious chosen-one Harry Potter."

"Put away your wand Ms. Granger." Professor Snape said walking towards the three students.

"Don't just tell her to put away her wand, Severus. Ms. Potter and Mr. Malfoy need to put their wands away too." Professor McGonagall added.

"Alicia and Draco please join me in my office please." Snape said completey ignoring what Professor McGonagall had just said.

"Yes professor. " Alicia and Malfoy replied in unison. "Mud-blood." Alicia whispered at Hermione.

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! NEXT CHAPIE SHOULD COME OUT SOON!**


End file.
